My Chosen One, Forever
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Nina has been living a dull life since she left Anubis house, without Fabian. What happens when she spots a certain brown haired boy in a coffee shop? Could this be her 2nd chance or was it just never meant to be? One Shot.


**I Do Not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV**

I sigh as I stir my coffee looking out the window on this cloudy rainy day here in Liverpool, England. It was a quiet day as I watched stranger after strange enter and leave this small coffee shop on the corner I have been coming to for the past few years, ever since I moved back to England.

Today was a day I somehow was seeming to dwell on, even though it happened 3 years ago. It was 3 years ago today that I had shared my 1st kiss with Fabian Rutter. Somehow I still remember this date, it's permanently edged into the back of my brain..

I wonder where he is in this world? Wonder if he ended up with Joy or some other woman? I wonder what he did after High School? I miss that place more than anything in the world but after Gran got ill again I couldn't go back. Now here I am in Liverpool working as a waitress trying to make my way in life.

I did go to college and got my degree. I wanted to be an archeologist but with Gran I couldn't. She died last year and now I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm too sad to move on with my life so for now I'm living in England as a waitress. I feel more at home in England. I see some of my friends from time to time.

I still keep in touch with Amber after she went to New York for Fashion School. She calls me ever day. She got back together with Alfie and are living in New York City right now. Patricia and Eddie are together as well, they are living in California with one another. I haven't heard much from Mara, Jerome, Joy, or even Mick in awhile. I wonder about them too.

Truth is, I haven't stopped loving Fabian Rutter. I broke up with him for his own good, he couldn't spend his life tied down to me and keeping a long distance relationship with me. He had to move on, for his own good.

I tried dating in the past but none of the guys ever seem to work out for me. Guy after guy just made my heart ache for Fabian even more.

I sigh as I look around the coffee shop. That's when I laid eyes on _him_ and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. This wasn't happening.

There in the middle of the coffee shop was someone I never stopped loving. His brown hair somehow seemed perfectly tousled and his blue eyes shinned like they never shone before.

"Fabian?" I didn't even realize I called out his name as it slipped from my lips. He turns this way and freezes.

"Nina? Is that you?" he stammered and I nod. He comes rushing over to my table and greets me with a hug. I smile as I hold on tight to him and took in a deep breath of his sweet scent.

"I missed you" I smile and he smiles too.

"I did too"

"You want to sit?" I ask him referring to the seat next to me.

"Sure, but I have to catch my train soon" he said as he then sat down next to me.

"Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"London, I'm going there to begin on an archeologist expedition in Egypt" he explained.

"Really? That's cool" I exclaim, what I wouldn't give to have his dream job.

"What about you? What have you been up too the last few years?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Taking care of Gran, she died last year and I then moved out her for a new start here in England. I missed this place" I told him.

"Your Gran died?" he asked and I nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" he said and I sighed.

"It's okay..." I said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that still, your Gran was a really good person" he said.

"It's fine, really...why don't we discuss something else" I suggest.

"Um sure"

"So do you keep in touch with anyone from the house?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah...I was in touch with Joy. We used to um date for about a few months but broke it off. It wasn't working and now she's with Mick, they met up a few years back. Jerome and Mara are also together. I also keep in touch with Patricia and Eddie, and Amber and Alfie from time to time. There are also these girls KT and Willow who came right after you left. I keep in touch with them as well" He told me "How about you? Keeping in touch with anyone"

"Yeah, Amber and Alfie and Patricia and Eddie" I tell him.

"That's nice"

We talked some more what felt like hours and it somehow felt like the old times with Fabian. I felt complete again, like I was whole. I wish I was still with him, I wish I could just down right out say I was in love with Fabian Rutter still.

"Shoot I need to catch my train" Fabian said looking at his watch. He had this disappointed look on his face knowing he had to leave.

"Oh, we'll have fun in Egypt" I told him non enthusiastically. I didn't want him to go, a large part of me needed him here with me but I knew I had to let him go. He was living his dream life and I wasn't going to stop him from living it.

"Oh- Goodbye Nina" he said softly. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but he then left me. I then watched him as he left the small coffee shop to the train station across the street.

I just stood there debating with myself, should I just follow my heart and go after the boy I love or do I keep living the dull and boring I am now.

That's when, as if it was fate, Amber called.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Nins! Hey how are you?" _

"Amber look not a lot time to explain but I saw Fabian today- I love him Amber"

_"Well are you getting back together?" _she asked hopefully, she has yet to give up on Fabina.

"No, he left to go to Egypt. Amber, I refuse to let him go though. Something is telling me to go after him" I say into the phone with tears streaming down my face.

_"Nina, go after him! You are doing nothing with your life- no offense- but go after him! You two are still in love with one another. I know for one because he has admitted to me he misses you, Nina you need to! You are meant to be together!"_ she cries out into the phone.

"Fine, wish me luck" I then hang up my phone as I grab my purse and run across the street to the train station.

I look frantically for the train for London as I was getting soaked from the english rain. I finally spot where the platform is and to it looking all for it as I try to make sure he doesn't catch that train without knowing how I still feel about him.

That's when I spot his brown tousled hair soaked and bright blue eyes starring at me in the rain.

"Fabian!"

"Nina!"

I run to him as he runs to me. He hugs onto me and I then pull him into a kiss, something so magical. Something I never thought I would ever experience again.

"Fabian I can't let you go, I just can't. I know I broke up with you, but I just couldn't keep you tied down with me. I was in America and you were in England. I wanted you to move on and be happy with your life and accomplish something like being an archeologist like you were meant to. I tried moving on, but I couldn't. None of them were like you. Truth is Fabian...I am still in love with you, I always have been" I whisper as his fingers then crease my cheek.

"Nina I never stopped loving you. My life has been lonely without you, sure there was a few girls but none of them will ever match to you Nina. I have missed you, oh god I missed you. Never leave me again Nina Martin. I love you" he whispered. I smile as I go to kiss his lips softly.

"Never again, I am never going to leave you Fabian as long as you don't leave me"

"I promise Nina...you're my chosen one. Forever" he whispered softly. I smile as he pulls me closer to him. We pull into a more passionate kiss as the rain falls on us.

"Nina, come with me to Egypt" he said out of the blu.

"I don't know Fabian" I say unsure.

"It won't be a problem Nina. They need more people to help out, I'm sure they'll let you come" he exclaimed.

"Yes, of course!" I smile as I then take Fabian's hand. I knew this was my destiny and I wasn't ever going to leave Fabian again.

We boarded the train the next day, all packed and ready for our new life together. As I sat next to Fabian on the train, my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me I knew my future was bright. Fabian was mine, and I was his. Forever.

_5 years later_

"Sarah are you ready?" I ask my 5 year old daughter as I helped her tie her sneaker. She was sitting on the counter swinging her little legs.

"Of course Mommy!" She gave me a toothy grin. Her blue eyes starring right at me. She looked so much like Fabian with her blue eyes and brown hair. She got some of my facial features, but that's pretty much it.

I finished lacing her shoe and give her a kiss on top of the head.

"Mommy are the babies going to be okay with me gone?" she asked referring to my stomach which was slightly enlarged. I just found out I was pregnant with twins about a week ago, a girl and a boy.

"I'm sure they will" I reassure her with a big smile "Go to Daddy, I'll be right out" I tell her.

"Okay" she smiled as she ran to the car. I look over on the wall to see the photos hanging up in our home here in Liverpool.

The 1st was Fabian and I in Egypt. I ended up becoming an archeologist with him and then that same year was the year he proposed to me. I look over to the next one to see us on our wedding day surrounded by our family members. Amber was the maid of honor and Eddie the best man. Next to that was the day my pride and joy, Sarah Evelyn Rutter, was born. The last one was of Fabian, Sarah, and I.

I didn't expect my life to become this great, a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and two kids on the way, nothing could possibly get better.

"Nina?" I look to see Fabian come through our front door.

"Ready?" He asked and I nod.

"Yeah, I can't believe it though. 1st day of school" I say as he wraps his arms around me.

"It went by so fast...could you believe that it was just yesterday that we met up at that coffee shop. We wouldn't be here right now" he said and I nod.

"Yeah..I love you" I remind him.

"I love you too my chosen one, forever" I smile as I go to kiss his lips softly before we head off to my daughter's 1st day of kindergarden and the rest of our future.

**The End**


End file.
